fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maryse Capri
|mark location = Right Hand (Formerly) |occupation = Independent Mage |team = None (Works Alone) |partner = None |base of operations = Around Fiore |previous occupation = Mage |previous team = Unknown |previous partner = Unknown |status = Active |magic = White Water Dragon Slayer Magic |weapons = Lunar Orb}} Masha Capri '(メリス カプリ, Merisu Kapuri ''lit. The Elusive One) is an Independent Mage and a former mage from the infamous Guild which leaves shortly before and his companions joined in. She is the only known user of the incredibly rare, White Water Dragon Slayer Magic; using the said magic as a pinnacle of stairs to reach fame during her tenure with the Lamia Scale. Shortly after her battle with Acha Lenvonith, she leaves her guild after being defeated by the latter in a '''Twist Of Fate, something which caused shame upon her and eventually decide to departs from the guild. She is currently working as an Independent Mage among the area range of and ;- taking quest from random merchant to escorts them or being temporarily hired by the noble to destroy any along with some other mages. Maryse Capri prefers a simple spying mission over direct combats mission, thus, giving her the alias, The Elusive One. Although she is not as famous as most powerhouse mage, Maryse is indeed- still an extremely powerful fighter in general, possessing a strength which was either on par with most 's S-Class Mage. __TOC__ Appearance Maryse Capri is known for having an astonishing beauty. She could even rival the other beautiful mage in Fairy Tail World such as , and Michelle Valance. Eventually, this causes her to be extremely well-known during her tenure with . Maryse has a white-shiny complexion for her skin and were famous for her trademark light indigo eyes and hairs. She stand at the height of 165 cm and weight around 49 kg; thanks to her long-slender legs, she is much taller than most female mages in her former guild. Her beauty has even gained her the reputation as an eye-candy and merely caused most male to tries be her special one (or at least attached). For Maryse's attire, she wears a glamorous and fashionable dress;- that's looks seemingly perfect for a female of noble birth. Her dress was given the name Lishena' Garment '''and were mainly consisted of yellow-blue mixts; along with some white colour for some effect. For her accessories, she wear the '''Lunar Orb '''that resembles a moon-shaped hairpick on the left part of her heads. Masha also apply a pair of long white gloves for both of her hand; with the sole purpose of protecting them from any scratches during combats. On the lower parts, she merely wears a pair of long white leggings that cover up her entire legs and finally put on a golden high-heel shoes as the finisher. For some reason, despite her arkward outifts, she can move freely like most othe female mage who wear mini-skirts. Personality Maryse Capri was rather a normal type person, possessing a special personality at the level of none and was oftenly referred as "that typical person" by her guildmates. She is generally a kind person, but not for all of the time- just like how normal people always do, she doesn't take any patient against people who tires to demoralize her or even show a bit tolerance feelings for them; something which lead people into thinking her as "hot-headed" though she's not. When it comes into socializing factors, she get along fairly-well with peoples, but there is still some bastards who won't like her no matter what. Maryse is not a type of person who enjoyed drama, she will sometimes put herself ahead first before her friends does, believing that, "one should be save in order to save another" as her life motto. According to Maryse, she tends not to be overly dramatic, accepting anything that would happen without any change of hearts. Thus, revealing her personification as a type of "normal" person. History Maryse was a daughter to '''Cevilon, a dragon which taught her the White Water Dragon Slayer Magic and as well, her foster father. Like most other dragons, Maryse's "father" soon dissappears from the face of the world by X777, leaving her to live by her own without someone to get attached to. She, however, get to join the after Ooba Babasama realized her potential of being a stand-out mage in the guild; mainly due to the fact that she is a Dragon Slayer and have a dual elements in her possession. Just like what the old lady expected, Maryse quickly gained reputation as a mage under her control- achieving many awards and feats everytime she goes into a mission. In year X784, she encounters with another mage from the Blue Falcon guild during on a special mission, which is known as Acha Lenvonith. As the two spars with each other, Maryse got herself defeated at the time in edge-of-winning, thanks to her clumsiness. After this event, she departs from the Lamia Scale and works independently, waiting for something interesting in the future. Synopsis Natural Prowess Physical Attributes Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant ''': Maryse's skill in direct combats were said to be able to surpass 5 experienced Black Belt martial artists, though she possess a futile amount of physical prowess, she rely heavily on speed and stealth factors- with these two combined, Maryse can basically delivers a devastating combo and effective attacks. In accordance, she usually use her speed as the main forces for a non-magical attack;- that even with those speed, she can merely make her punches more powerful and "invicible". Her's hand-to-hand combatant style were based off the combination between Karate and Cat-fight, combined along with some matrix-elements fighting style that looks effective and efficient with her matching speeds, giving the glance of lancing kick and co-ordination during battle. Though it was unknown about how did Maryse meet with Hi-Ki, she have stated that she has hit the guy with 5 direct hits into the body, being the only female mage who were able to hit him more than twice in single attack (though she were still defeated anyway). In addition, Maryse was known for her trademark '''Bitch-Slap, a slap which literally altered the strength within her palm and then was released with the forms of slap. When attacking without magics, she will use her kicks as a weapon choice of melee to counter-attack a dozen of swords-style; using her long legs as an advantage into her aid. She also has a distinct way of using randomized "Kata" from the Karate Arts, dividing them into an revolving power when dealing with many enemies. Addirionally, Maryse enjoys to plagiarize and "create" her own movement-stance from the other Karate's move list, but even at this, she has proven that her "creation" were much more effective when compared to the former. *'Bitch Slap ': As mentioned before hand, Bitch-Slap was the trademarks attack of Maryse's hand-to-hand combatant arsenals; oftenly using this "attack" when she is pissed off from the ground or "feels like it", which meant, she will just randomly slap any enemies if she wanted to. Maryse's Bitch Slap were imbued with a particle of her own magical power- turning it into a no-ordinary slaps that could send someone flying and crashing or even leaves a palm marks on their cheecks. The slap itself was able to leave a crack on someone's armor or basically destroy a rotten steel; something which Maryse use if she feel like banging stuff for one more time. *'Kata: Winged-Palm Style ': This "Kata" name and stance were derived from Kata-Tenshyoudan, a form of basic Kata (or "moving stance") which was included within the Karate's skill basic for the green belts. However, unlike the former, Winged-Palm Style only involves the movement-stance with a palm wide-open, only closing them when the pull-block parts were in play. This "Style" was oftenly used by Maryse against one or several opponents at the same time- and was renowned to be able to effortlessly knock out a notable pain from the target's nerve which soon leaves their body by going through the mouth (literally, they just scream or blood being spilled out). Kata: Winged-Palm Style 'have around 8 NEED TO MEMORIZE parts in it's stylish dance, something which includes turning and slashing, and turns and kick again or anything that looks like it. Additionally, Maryse's speed and well-versed usage of this style have greatly helped her in ultilzing this stance perfectly and flawlessly that even in advance, it can causes amazement to the spectators who watched the beautiful movements of this movement-style-stance by themself. The true strength of this style actually depends on her user's emotion and overall power, which mean that it is better to be handled by an expert such as Maryse Capri and the others experienced martial artists. *'Kata: Side-Dance Style ''': On the other hand, '''Kata: Side-Dance Style '''is a much more easier moves to be learned by someone, that even in fact, it is one of the easiest martial artists plagiarized and "created" by Maryse herself. It revolve arounds the art of being able to punch and strike back in clockwise manner;- which mainly focus on the part of punching with bare fists or just spinning while hitting. Although the name "Side-Dance" were involved in this, it has basically no dancing materials at all inside it, but instead, Maryse just ultilize this movement-stance in a side facing way. If someone knows how to use this properly, it can be basically more powerful than '''Kata: Winged-Palm Style, another advanced version of green belts' plagiarazation. Talking about belts, this "Kata" was derived from the basich white belts' Kata materials, which is known as Kata-Tae-kyikoshudan. However, unlike the former original martial arts, Maryse has added her own style of this moves, fixing and removing the part she don't like, high kick at some parts and side-kick replacing the before spins parts. She also have turned this stance into a pure clockwise manner, making it easier to memorize in advance. Low Strength Immense Durability *'High Immunitation' *'Great Stamina' High Speed *'Immense Reflexes' Average Intellect Great Vitality Undeniable Will Notable Clumsiness Enhanced Smell Magical Abilities Great Magical Power ''': Due to the fact that she is a Dragon Slayer, and possess a DUAL element, Maryse possess a fairly large amount of magical power within her body;- which was said to be still a huge gap between a slayers and normal mage. Her magical power is that of positive elements and therefore was make as a counter-attack against negative power, having a pure magic metabolism and overwhelming surge of immense magical power. Maryse's magical power alone can be felt "upon the first look", something which signalize the visage of her undeniable prowess even at the first sight before battle. *Second Origin Activation' *'Magic Signal' *'Magical Aura' '''Vast Magical Potential' Expert Magician Assorted Spells Magic And Abilities White Water Dragon Slayer Magic Equipment Lunar Orb Relationship Acha Lenvonith Trivia *Maryse's appearance is based from a filler character in the Naruto Shippuden series, I'm not lying. *Her White Water Dragon Slayer Magic will not have it's own page or will be either added into the Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic, it will be a hassle. *The permission to create a dual elemental slayer magic was granted by Persona in this page. Category:Forever And Always Category:Former Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Weapon user Category:Character